RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 is the third installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered with a 90-minute broadcast on June 24, 2010, at 8:00 p.m ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on September 2, 2010. Twin sisters Adria & Heidi Flaherty were the winners of this Race, making them the first all-female winners of this version and the first twins to win in the franchise. Production and filming 'Development' at Utah's motor-friendly salt flats served as the starting line for the third season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] This season was aired during the 2010 summer season on RLV Network. The race, which began in Utah and ended in Newcastle, Washington, spanned over 32,000 miles (50,000 km) of travel, marking the first time in this version to circumnavigate to all six inhabited continents. A new country to the franchise, Samoa, is visited while uncovering Peru, Brazil, Austria, Ethiopia, United Arab Emirates, Sri Lanka, and Vietnam. In addition, it is the first season of this series to visit countries in Africa, the Middle East, and Oceania (specifically Polynesia). This also marks the first time the race concluded in the contiguous United States. In an RLV pre-season clip, executive producer and host Rachel Vega commented that the teams will "battle exhausting elements, be shifted into unexpected exotic environments, and encounter tougher challenges that will test their wit and will". Team introductions were filmed when Nissan 300ZX coupes zoomed teams to the Starting Line at Bonneville Speedway. Official cast biographies for the RLV site were shot at Enola Gay Hangar in Wendover, Utah. The Intersection, introduced on Leg 6, involved two teams having to work together for all future tasks until otherwise instructed. If no other team was available when one team read the Intersection clue, they were required to wait for another team to show up before proceeding. During the Vietnam legs, all route markers were colored blue and orange rather than red and yellow to avoid confusion with the flag of the vanquished South Vietnam. The Reverse Roadblock, introduced on Leg 8, is a surprise element revealed after the decision question, which required racers who opted to perform the Roadblock to complete no portion of the task while their teammates had to undertake the heavy portion of the challenge. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 were open on October 31, 2009 for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 20, 2009. This cast includes teams who are naturally adventurous and strive toward their ambitions: traveling Olympic coach Reece Bryant and elite marathoner Kourtny Malhor, wheelchair basketball player and paralyzed amputee Delilah Love racing with her brother Tucker Love, professional stunt motorcyclist David Umber, and Juanita Hopell who gained notoriety for her television commercial role as a Liberty Mutual Group spokeswoman. After the show, Jasmine Ugende and Juanita starred in a Liberty Mutual commercial together in 2011 for a safe driver insurance campaign. Both were sponsored by the company to travel to various festivals in major American cities to advertise the program. Following the overturning of the Defense of Marriage Act in 2013, Dave Reckler and Matt Spalding married on February 1, 2014 under Matt's surname. A number of racers attended their wedding: Lydia, Eli and Charity, Tucker and Delilah, Jasmine and Juanita, Taylor, Kourtny, and winners Adria and Heidi. Jake Dayton appeared on the first and only season of Destined for Greatness on MTV where he competed as part of the Demolition Derby squad and finished in 10th out of 20th. 'Marketing' This season had three official sponsors: Expedia, Nissan, and Visa. On certain legs, Nissan gifted first place teams a "Pit Stop experience" during their mandatory twelve-hour rest period. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. *Matching colored symbols orange +, magenta ^, and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Notes: # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for carrying the basket of potatoes and straw by hand instead of tying them to each other's backs at the "Spuds" Detour. While waiting out the penalty, Bianca & Taylor, Havul & Naeva, and Cathy & Simon checked in, dropping them to 7th. # Charity decided that she could not complete the Roadblock in Leg 2 and she & Eli elected to take the 4-hour penalty. Already in last place, Rachel came out on the race course and eliminated them. # Bianca & Taylor U-Turned Dave & Matt, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. # Jasmine & Juanita failed to complete the Roadblock in Leg 4. After an hour passed since the last team checked in and over four hours of golfing by Juanita, Rachel came out on the race course and eliminated them. # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 3rd, but missed their clue for the Roadblock. They had to travel on foot back to Colombo Cricket Club Ground to pick up the clue before returning to the Pit Stop. Jake & Daniel and Adria & Heidi checked in during that time period, dropping them to 5th. # Cathy & Simon would have received a 30-minute penalty for completing the "Bulks" Detour option incorrectly, trailing teams to locate the clue instead of using the container ID database. However, Cathy & Simon arrived at the Pit Stop in last place, thus they were eliminated without the penalty being applied. # The count from the Reverse Roadblock on Leg 8 takes the racer who opted to perform the task. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Attacked by Giant Leeches" – Jake #"Sorry, I Thought You Sneezed" – Charity #"I Went Full-Throttle Zen Mode" – Taylor #"Someone Is Desperately in Trouble Tonight" – Havul #"I'm So, So Into This, I Might Just Cry!" – Dave #"He's an Angel, but Not a Miracle Worker" – Heidi #"Bitter Party of One" – Simon #"Would You Prefer a Bowl of Regret or Truth to Go with That, Sir?" – Jake #"Being Kind Takes So Much Heart" – Reece #"And I'm Sitting Here Thinking Sharon Stone Looked Gorgeous" – Kourtny #"Don't You Throw That at My Face!" – Adria Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. Pit Stop experiences are sponsored by Nissan. *'Leg 1' – A trip for two to the Cayman Islands *'Leg 2' – An Inca-inspired feast featuring traditional Quechua folklore during the Pit Stop *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil during Carnaval *'Leg 4' – A trip for two to Saint Martin *'Leg 5' – A traditional coffee ceremony and injera sampling during the Pit Stop *'Leg 6' – A three-night vacation package for two to Atlantis, The Palm in Palm Jumeirah *'Leg 7' – Two customized electric-powered 2011 Nissan Leafs *'Leg 8' – A Vietnamese dinner on a luxury riverboat along the Mekong Delta during the Pit Stop *'Leg 9' – Two US$1,000 Visa gift cards *'Leg 10' – A three-night vacation package for two to Taumeasina Island Resort in Samoa *'Leg 11' – US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Salvador, Brazil to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. * After Leg 1, David & Lydia were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. David hoped Havul & Naeva would be out next after the scuffle Havul had with Lydia running to the clue box, and promised vengeance when they cross paths. Afterward, Lydia confessed she wanted to start a family with David and set a good example, planning to cut her smoking habits cold turkey when they returned home. David believed smoking in moderation is harmless, but Lydia held her doubts. Later in the day, the couple was treated with mimosas on the patio and discussed dream travel destinations. * After Leg 2, Eli & Charity were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. They spilled to David and Lydia the fatigue Charity experienced at the Roadblock after an already exhausting day. Charity was disappointed to quit the task, but felt justified in her decision to look after her health. Later in the day, Eli traded stories with David about being deployed to Saudi Arabia and the post-traumatic anxiety he developed after homecoming. During that evening, the four racers visited the historic city center and had dinner at a pub. * After Leg 3, Tucker & Delilah were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. The two previously eliminated teams discussed who they would want to see arrive, with the four anticipating Adria & Heidi or Havul & Naeva, only to find out Tucker and Delilah were out. The brother and sister regretted stopping midway during the unpleasant body waxing Detour task to perform the other option. Eli was surprised Tucker opted to remove his hair, remembering a story of one of his past roommates pulling a hair removal prank-gone-wrong on him. Lydia commented she would have applauded anyone who chose to wax on the race. Later in the day, the racers toured Museu Geológico da Bahia where they learned about the minerals excavated from the Brazilian region. * After Leg 4, Jasmine and Juanita were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Greeted with a surprised bunch, Jasmine and Juanita explained to the other eliminated racers about their discouraging time at the Roadblock. David expressed his intrigue about the increasing difficulty of the race taking out some of the most determined racers. Later in the day, the racers divided into two groups of four and competed in a sandcastle-building contest on the beach. Afterward, they picnicked by the coast and discussed who they wanted to see eliminated next, with the majority still centering on Adria & Heidi and Havul & Naeva while Jasmine and Juanita predicted Cathy & Simon because of their divisive arguments. * After Leg 5, Havul and Naeva were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The already eliminated racers, except for David, greeted the separated couple with open arms. Minutes later, David confronts Havul about the elbowing incident in the first leg which Havul denies; however, Lydia punctually recalls Havul snickering after pushing her which boils into an uncomfortable argument. Naeva expressed her concern for Lydia after not knowing what had happened, and detailed why she split from Havul was due to his childlike demeanor in their early stage of marriage. After the heat settled, the eliminated racers sans David and Lydia explored Mercado Modelo where they painted with a local artist. * Leg 6 was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated racers were shown arriving by van at a dock where they embarked on a fishing tour on Bay of All Saints. After the tour, the boat captain invited the racers to a churrascaria where they dined on the fish they caught earlier and sampled wine. * After Leg 7, Cathy and Simon were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the call from the latest eliminated team, the racers at the villa discussed which team remaining has the smartest strategy on the race. Havul suggested Bianca & Taylor started off strong and progressively worked harder to the agreement of everyone. Eli and Delilah inputted how Dave & Matt had the right mix of "muscle and mind" to win. Jasmine and Juanita believed Jake & Daniel had the correct idea to plan ahead in reaching their destinations. Cathy and Simon then called in to inform of their elimination. Simon speculated either Bianca & Taylor or Dave & Matt won the leg and believed both have equal chances of taking the complete victory. Later that night, the teams collectively wrote postcards to their friends and relatives back home. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Peru) Airdate: 'June 24, 2010 target practice with indigenous Yagua tribesmen.]] *Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, 'United States (Bonneville Speedway) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Iquitos, Peru (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) * Iquitos (La Esquina de Don Gato Hardware Shop) * Iquitos (Al Frio y Al Fuego Restaurant(Spanish)) (Overnight rest) * Loreto Region (Yagua village) * Iquitos (Port of Bellavista - Nanay(Spanish)) * Iquitos (Barrio de Belén(Spanish) – Mercado Belén) * Iquitos ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayapua 1906 Ayapua Riverboat](Spanish) / Museo Barcos Históricos) At the starting line on Bonneville Speedway, teams opened their clues on top of their bags and were informed of their first destination: Iquitos, Peru. They were instructed to drive a Nissan Xterra to Salt Lake City International Airport and book one of two options at the marked American Airlines counter: a 11:55 a.m flight to Los Angeles which only permitted seven teams, or a 12:25 p.m flight to Dallas. Both options required teams to transfer to their respective LATAM Perú flight to connect through Lima before arriving in Iquitos. Upon arrival, teams had to travel by mototaxi to La Esquina de Don Gato Hardware Shop where they must purchase a bolt cutter. The tool was accompanied with their next clue, advising them to keep the tool in their inventory. The clue also directed teams to the patron dock of Al Frío y Al Fuego Restaurant where they had to take the boat to the main building. At the restaurant, teams had to choose a regularly served dish there to share as their dinner which would also reveal one of three ferry departure times the next morning on the bottom of each plate: 7:30 - cilantro ají dip and raw vegetables, 8:00 - rice with duck (arroz con pato), and 8:30 - seafood ceviche. Unbeknownst to teams, the increased luxury of a dish resulted in later times. In the morning, teams departed in longboat ferries to a Yagua village in the Peruvian Amazon jungle where they encountered the first Roadblock of the race asking, "Who is ready to give a mouthful?". One team member had to use a blowgun to shoot a dart through three rings of decreasing apertures, stretching 40 ft (12 m), to knock over a stick balancing a clay fish. Once the fish shattered, the village hunter would give teams their next clue. The clue instructed teams to travel by speedboat back to Iquitos and make their way to the market in Barrio de Belén where they found their next clue. Here unveiled the first Detour of the race: a choice between Crank Until Your Arms Wear or Work Until the Sun Sets. In Crank Until Your Arms Wear, teams had to travel to the marked fruit carts and squeeze aguajes using a crank juicer to fill three 2 L bottles, and then drink a glass of the juice to receive their next clue. In Work Until the Sun Sets, teams had to go to the marked common at the market where they must arrange 200 papayas for sale inside a 3x3 ft (~1x1 m) square frame to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were instructed to travel to the Pit Stop aboard the historic 1906 Ayapua Riverboat. Leg 2 (Peru) Airdate: 'July 1, 2010 , the famous "Lost City of the Incas" atop the Andes, served as the backdrop for the second Pit Stop of this race.]] * Iquitos (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) to Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) * Cuzco (Saqsaywaman – Muyuq Marka) * Ollantaytambo (El Albergue Farm ''or Terraces of Pumatallis) * Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) to Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) * Aguas Calientes (Putukusi Mountain) * Aguas Calientes to Macchu Picchu * Machu Picchu (Historic Sanctuary – Recinto del Guardián) At the start of the leg, teams were informed they had to take a flight to Cuzco. Upon arrival, they had to travel to Saqsaywaman and retrieve their next clue located in the center of the "Temple of the Sun", known currently as Muyuq Marka. The clue revealed the '''Detour: a choice between Spuds or Stones. In Spuds, teams had to head to El Albergue Farm in Ollantaytambo where they had to tie two baskets of heirloom potatoes weighing 75 pounds (34 kg) onto their backs. They had to walk the baskets down a path to a meadow where the potatoes had to be prepared for freeze-drying. After spreading the potatoes on the ground and covering them with straw, teams would receive their next clue. In Stones, teams had to travel to the Terraces of Pumatallis where they must climb the walls using a hook ladder constructed in the style of Inca rope bridges to retrieve their next clue on the seventeenth level. The clues from the Detour directed teams to travel by train to the spa town of Aguas Calientes. After disembarking, they had to travel to Putukusi Mountain where a Roadblock occurred asking, "Who wants to decipher a 500-year old instant message?". One team member had to strap on climbing gear and ascend three sets of wooden ladders to a station. Along the trek, they had to pay close detail to the color pattern for five string messages called quipu, an ancient Inca method of communication. To receive their next clue, racers had to show the order in which the messages appeared during the journey by removing the incorrect color from the block pattern at the station. If the color taken out was wrong, team members had to rappel down and move to the back of the queue before redoing the task. The clue from the Roadblock instructed teams to travel by bus to Machu Picchu and find the Pit Stop at Recinto del Guardián. 'Leg 3 (Peru '→''' Brazil) 'Airdate: '''July 8, 2010 , the Roadblock had racers vend Brazilian lemonade to beach goers along the Ipanema coast.]] * Aguas Calientes (La Cabaña Hotel) * Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) to Cuzco (Poroy train station) * Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, [[wikipedia:Brazil|'Brazil]] (Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport) * Rio de Janeiro (Christ the Redeemer) * Rio de Janeiro (Ipanema Beach – La Fada Limão Kiosk) * Rio de Janeiro (Carioca Aqueduct) to (Escadaria Selarón) * Rio de Janeiro (Grupo Senzala de Capoeira or Estação do Pelo(Portuguese)) * Rio de Janeiro (Forte Duque de Caxias(Portuguese)) Teams began the leg at La Cabaña Hotel, their Pit Stop accommodation for the previous leg, where they were informed to take a train back to Cuzco and fly to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Upon arrival, teams had to climb Corcovado to its summit where they had to retrieve their next clue at the base of Christ the Redeemer. The clue told teams to travel to Ipanema Beach and find La Fada Limão, a temporary kiosk along the beachfront, where they picked up the next clue. The clue at the kiosk unveiled a Roadblock asking, "Whose favorite color is green?". One team member had to change into green bandeau bikinis and carry a carousel of 20 vacuum flasks filled with limonada suíça, a popular beverage concocted with lime rinds, ice, sugar, and condensed milk. They had to shake and pour enough drinks to earn 180 Brazilian reals which they must hand to the barmaid at the kiosk to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams had to figure out how to ride the Santa Teresa Tram over Carioca Aqueduct before disembarking at Escadaria Selarón where they had to search for their next clue camouflaged into the tile-covered steps. The clue from the stairs revealed a Detour: a choice between Fighting Enemies or Fighting Pain. In Fighting Enemies, teams had to go to Grupo Senzala de Capoeira. There, they had to learn and successfully perform a sequence of capoeira moves comprised of a [[wikipedia:List_of_capoeira_techniques|''ginga'', aú, esquiva, and a finishing martelo]] against their opponent to receive their next clue. In Fighting Pain, teams had to travel to Estação do Pelo and endure a Brazilian body waxing session to receive their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to the Pit Stop atop Forte Duque de Caxias. 'Leg 4 (Brazil '→''' Austria) 'Airdate: '''July 15, 2010 , one option required teams to fine-tune and play a piano at Mozart's birthplace.]] * Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport) to Salzburg, 'Austria (Salzburg Airport) * Salzburg (Schloss Leopoldskron) ** Salzburg (St. Peter's Abbey – Stiftskeller) * Salzburg (Mozarts Geburtshaus or Salzburg Marionette Theatre) * Salzburg (Jahn-Markl Trachten(German)) * Hallein (Salzbergwerk Dürrnberg) * Krispl (Gaissau Hintersee Ski Resort(German)) * Werfen (Hohenwerfen Castle) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Salzburg, Austria. Upon arrival at the airport, teams had to choose a Nissan Micra from the parking garage and fit snow chains on all four tires before a lot attendant could hand them their next clue. The clue pointed teams to the lakeside gate featured in The Sound of Music which they had to figure out is located at Schloss Leopoldskron. There, teams discovered the first Fast Forward of two in this race which required one team to travel to the oldest restaurant in Europe and prepare a pan of nougat for packaging by knifing each piece of the treat to 3 cm × 3 cm (1.2 in × 1.2 in) pieces, so when all of the pieces are stacked they would align perfectly. Once the nougats were verified to be evenly divided, the pastry chef would hand the winning team the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. If any of the cuts were askew, they had to wait ten minutes for the next batch of nougats before trying again. Other teams who opted out of the Fast Forward had to face a Detour: a choice between Piano Master or Puppet Master. In Piano Master, teams had to travel to Mozart's birthplace where they must choose a grand piano. Then, they had to use the given tools to tune three keys. Once a concert pianist played a section of Piano Sonata No. 14 by Wolfgang Mozart and determined the piano was in tune, he would hand over the next clue. In Puppet Master, teams had to travel to Salzburg Marionette Theatre and assemble and string two marionette people. After their attachments were approved by a craftsman, they had to bring the marionettes on stage where they must puppeteer a waltz. If the dance was controlled correctly, a judge gave teams their next clue. After the Detour, teams were instructed to travel to Jahn-Markl Trachten where they passed the Double U-Turn board and picked up their next clue. The clue told teams to drive to Salzbergwerk Dürrnberg in Hallein where they had to don white coveralls. Then, they had to ride an electric train and go down two wooden slides into the mine to find their next clue. The clue retrieved from the mine directed teams to Gaissau Hintersee Ski Resort in Krispl where they found the Roadblock which asked, "Who can ace this foreshadowing?". One team member had to select a putter and play a round of snow golf. If they could score a par-3 or lower, a golfer would hand teams their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock informed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Hohenwerfen Castle in Werfen. 'Leg 5 (Austria '→''' Ethiopia) 'Airdate: '''July 22, 2010 to collect a full set of handcrafted chess pieces.]] * Salzburg (Salzburg Airport) to Bahir Dar, 'Ethiopia (Bahir Dar Airport) * Amhara Region (Blue Nile Falls Lookout) * Zege Peninsula (Three monasteries and Ura Kidane Mehret) or Bahir Dar (Ferry Launch), Dek Island, and Gorgora (Tim & Kim Village) * Gondar (Fasil Ghebbi) * Lalibela (St. George's Church) * Lalibela (House of Amanuel) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Bahir Dar, Ethiopia. Upon arrival in Bahir Dar, teams had to drive a Nissan X-Trail to Blue Nile Falls, the tallest waterfall along the famous Nile River, and pick up their next clue at the lookout. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Act of Faith or Act of Kindness. In Act of Faith, teams had to travel around Zege Peninsula to find three monasteries – Azuwa Maryam, Bete Maryam, and Bete Selassie – and pick up a case holding an Ethiopian cross pendant at each location. After receiving the first pendant, teams had to travel on foot to the two other monasteries. With all three pendants, they had to travel on foot to Ura Kidane Mehret and give them to the priest to receive their next clue. In Act of Kindness, teams had to take a ferry from Bahir Dar across Lake Tana to Dek Island where they had to transfer twenty marble blocks and a crate of power tools from a papyrus boat onto a motorboat heading north. Once teams disembarked in Gorgora, they had to walk uphill with the supplies to Tim & Kim Village and deliver the items to a mason and trade the items for their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to Fasil Ghebbi in Gondar where they had to be blessed by a bishop as part of a celebration of Epiphany called Timkat. A clergyman would pour holy water on teams, then both teammates had to dive into Fasilides' Bath and swim to their next clue. The clue from the ritual sent teams six hours away to St. George's Church in Lalibela where they discovered a Roadblock asking, "Who is nobler?". One team member had to rappel into the church grounds and look for the 32 royal pieces made to be played in senterej, an Ethiopian variant of chess, among the 1,000 miniatures in total. After arranging all the pieces inside a chess set, they had to give the finished set to a worshiper on the steps of the church to earn their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to travel to the Pit Stop at House of Amanuel. 'Leg 6 (Ethiopia '→''' United Arab Emirates) 'Airdate: '''July 29, 2010 across Dubai Creek from Deira to Bur Dubai to deliver an Arabian carpet.]] * Lalibela (Lalibela Airport) to Dubai, 'United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) * Dubai (Jumeirah Beach Hotel – 360° Bar) * Sharjah (Eye of the Emirates) * Dubai (Gold Souk) * Dubai (Spice Souk) * Deira (Deira Old Souk Abra Station) to Bur Dubai (Dubai Old Souk Abra Station) * Dubai (Textile Souk) * Dubai (Burj Al Arab Helipad) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to Dubai, United Arab Emirates. Upon arrival, teams had to go to 360° Bar at Jumeirah Beach Hotel and find a secret agent in the upstairs lounge who would give them a locked briefcase containing their next clue. They must figure out the code to unlock the suitcase is a four-digit number displayed on a flag aboard a marked yacht in the Persian Gulf. After obtaining their clue, they were told to head to Eye of the Emirates in Sharjah. At Eye of the Emirates, teams encountered the Intersection twist where two teams must cooperate to perform tasks together. The intersected teams had to complete a Roadblock asking, "Whose skills are out of this wheelhouse?". One team member from both intersected teams had to be strapped onto opposite sides of a capsule on the 60 m (200 ft) high Ferris wheel. During the ride, team members must look for a fragment of Arabic script in the view and write the sighted symbols on a whiteboard attached to their safety equipment before the wheel finished a full revolution. Team members had to combine the symbols together to form the name of their next location: Dubai Gold Souk (سوق الذهب). The Intersected teams had to share a taxi to the souk where they found their next clue. The clue from the Gold Souk revealed teams were un-intersected and continued the leg individually, and a Detour: a choice between Diamond or Gold. In Diamond, teams had to head to Diamond Turk Jewellery and calculate the total number of carats on a cabochon cut diamond, brilliant cut, and round-facet cut to the nearest tenth value. They had to figure this out by measuring its dimensions and multiplying each diamond by the provided gravitational constant, then convert grams to carats by dividing by 2. Once teams achieved a number within the correct range, they would be given their next clue. In Gold, teams had to enter Gold House Jewellery where they would use a precision scale to weigh out US$750,000 worth of gold to the nearest ounce. The price of gold per ounce was displayed on a television monitor and changed by the minute. Once the correct amount was on the scale, they would receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to travel to the Spice Souk and pick up a "magic carpet" reminiscent of the one designed for the movie Aladdin and deliver it on foot to the Textile Souk. Teams had to ride the abra system across Dubai Creek to get there. Then, they had to find a vendor named Calid in a marked stall and trade the carpet for their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to their next Pit Stop located on the helipad of Burj Al Arab. 'Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates '→''' Sri Lanka) 'Airdate: '''August 5, 2010 , the site commemorating Sri Lanka's independent ruling from Britain, served as the seventh Pit Stop of this race.]] * Dubai (Dubai International Airport)/Sharjah (Sharjah International Airport) to Colombo, 'Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Jami Ul-Alfar Mosque) * Colombo (Port of Colombo – South Asia Gateway Terminal) * Colombo (Gangaramaya Temple) ** Colombo (Seema Malaka) * Colombo (Colombo Cricket Club Ground) * Colombo (Independence Square) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Colombo, Sri Lanka and locate the "Red Masjid", known famously as Jami Ul-Alfar Mosque to find their next clue. The clue directed teams to Port of Colombo where they had to find the berth of South Asia Gateway Terminals and obtain their next clue from the container crane operator inside the furthest tower. The clue at the container terminal revealed a Detour: a choice between Bulks or Blocks. In Bulks, teams had to search in a computer database for specific ID codes for a list of shipping containers. After finding one container, teams had to look inside it among bulk cargo for their clue attached to the side of a package. If teams stumble on a sign saying "Void" after a clue has been taken, they had to go to another container for their next clue. In Blocks, teammates had to each load two marked shipping containers onto a flatbed truck using a gantry crane. After placing each container properly, teams had to drive the truck to the first container crane at the International Containers Terminal to receive their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to Gangaramaya Temple for their next clue. Cathy & Simon encountered their Speed Bump here, telling them to travel on foot to nearby Seema Malaka, a Buddhist temple built for meditation. At the temple, they had to successfully perform the sun salutation and a series of power yoga positions in front of an instructor to continue the main route. The clue from Gangaramaya Temple told teams to go to Colombo Cricket Club Ground for their next clue containing the Roadblock which asked, "Who can hit a grand slam?". One team member had to participate in the national sport of cricket. In a single wave, they had to hit a total of ten balls out of the fifty bowled by an automatic pitcher out of the 200 ft (61 m) radius to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to travel on foot to the Pit Stop at Independence Square. 'Leg 8 (Sri Lanka '→''' Vietnam) 'Airdate: '''August 12, 2010 * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Ho Chi Minh City, 'Vietnam (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây (Vietnamese)) to Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) * Cần Thơ (Hồ Xáng Thổi) ** Cần Thơ (Xuân Khánh Market) * Cần Thơ (Ninh Kiều Wharf (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Phong Điền Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Quán Cafe Phố Nhớ and Cái Răng Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Cái Khế Market) * Cồn Ấu (Viet.), Cần Thơ (Khu du lịch Phù Sa (Viet.)) In the last of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team had to transfer six bronzeback snakes from their cage to a reptile habitat in the market to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Flower Sale or Fully Stocked. In Flower Sale, teams had to select a marked flower boat and raise 80,000₫ (dong VND - $4.00) by selling as many flowers as needed. Teams brought the money to the boat owner who would verify their earnings and give them their next clue. In Fully Stocked, teams had to select a marked rowboat and load twelve crates onto it. They must deliver the cargo to its recipients by matching a code stamped on individual crates with an address painted on the side of boats. After collecting twelve signatures, teams had to give the signatures to the dockman to confirm the deliveries and receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to travel by taxi to Cái Răng Floating Market and purchase the listed ingredients to make phở with only a 50,000₫ (dong VND - $2.50) budget. After shopping, they must travel back to the café and let the chef create a pot of the soup. The partner must consume the entire meal to receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Hồ Xáng Thổi, teams had to find a woman wearing a nón lá and using shoulder poles, carry four 20 lb baskets of fruit by foot to Ninh Kieu Wharf to receive their next clue. * At Ninh Kieu Wharf, teams had to take a sampan to Phong Điền Floating Market where they will find their next clue. * At Cái Khế Market, teams had to row a basket boat to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 9 (Vietnam)' Airdate: '''August 19, 2010 * Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) to Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bình Quới Tourist Village) * Ho Chi Minh City (Lê Quý Đôn Street - Balloon Vendor) ** Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Central Post Office) * Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Opera House) * Ho Chi Minh City (Quốc Tự Pagoda) In this Detour, teams chose between Bamboo or Silk. In Bamboo, teams had to properly assemble a t'rung xylophone using 50 bamboo sticks. After a percussionist plays a complete song on the instrument, they would receive their next clue. In Silk, teams had to make two silk fans by using the materials provided and following an ongoing demonstration. Once their work is approved by the craftsman, teams must learn and perform a fan dance routine to the satisfaction of the judges to receive their next clue. In this Speed Bump, Dave & Matt had to sort 115 letters into their correct units to proceed to their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to taxi two passengers to their desired locations by using a pull rickshaw. During this task, teams may only depend on other locals' knowledge to bring the riders to their correct destinations. After delivering both passengers, also receiving tips in return, they must pull their rickshaw back to Saigon Opera House and trade the money for their next clue. '''Additional task *Upon arriving at the balloon vendor, teams had to pick up a Travelocity Roaming Gnome which had their next clue on the bottom of its base. Teams had to keep the gnomes for the rest of the Leg and bring them to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (Vietnam' → Samoa) Airdate: 'August 26, 2010 * Ho Chi Minh City (Jade Emporer Pagoda) * Ho Chi Minh City (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) to Faleolo, Upolu, 'Samoa (Faleolo International Airport) * Lotofaga (Sopoaga Falls Lookout) * Apia (Fagali'i Airport) to Salelologa, Savai'i (Maota Airport) * Salelologa (Lusia's Lagoon Chalets) * Taga (Taga Blowholes) * Fogasavai'i (Faiaai Beach) * Falealupo (Cape Mulinu'u) In this Detour, teams chose between Beneath The Heat or Beneath The Sea. In Beneath The Heat, teams had to drive to Tafatafa Beach and dig up a hidden anchor from the sand by only using their hands. After uncovering the item, teams will find their next clue engraved on the crown of the anchor. In Beneath The Sea, teams had to drive to To Sua Ocean Trench and dive into the water to search for different colored and lettered rocks that would spell a Samoan city, Vaiee. A native had to approve their arrangement before they received their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to perform a Samoan fire knife dance with a tribal group. Using glow sticks in substitute of ablazed machetes, they must follow the fire twirling of a native to learn the dance. After performing with the group to the satisfaction of the tribal chief, teams will receive their next clue. Additional task * At Fagali'i Airport, teams had to sign up for one of two VLJ flights to Maota Airport on the island of Savai'i. * Upon arriving at Lusia's Lagoon Chalets, teams had to search inside the resort's lagoon chalets by navigating around the waters by va'a to find their next clue. 'Leg 11 (Samoa' → United States) Airdate: '''September 2, 2010 * Faleolo (Faleolo International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, '''USA (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Cadillac Hotel) * Seattle (Pike Place Fish Market) * Seattle (Madrona Beach) * Seattle (Roosevelt High School) * Redmond (Marymoor Park - Soccer Practice Field) * Redmond (Victor's Coffee Company) * Bellevue (Phantom Lake) * Newcastle (Golf Club at Newcastle) (Finish Line) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a sea plane and flew from Savai'i to Upolu for the start of the final Leg. In this Detour, teams chose between Shell Shuck or Fly Fish. In Shell Shuck, teams had to crush a vat of ice and shuck locally-caught seafood: 50 oysters, 30 mussels, and 10 geoducks. They had to organize them by shellfish on the ice to receive their next clue. In Fly Fish, teams had to dress as local fishmongers and decide who will be the "vendor" and "catcher". The catcher must call for the type of fish needed and the vendor must throw the correct fish over the case to the catcher without dropping it. They had to stock one section of a seafood display with the proper fish to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to face a large shelf filled with 40 wooden tile cutouts depicting an action or item related to the ten previous Legs of the race. They had to place inside each lightbox one of the ten specific cutouts that matched two different requirements: First, there could only be one cutout representing each of the ten Legs. Second, six cutouts must be of transportation or transportation-related items (two of which by wheels, two of which by air, and two of which by water), three cutouts had to be of animals or objects seen, and one had to be a cutout of an action performed on the race. While there were several ways to fulfill either of the requirements, only one correct group of ten cutouts fulfilled both. Once teams have the correct tiles placed, the lightboxes will turn green and their next clue will appear from a clue box. Additional tasks * At the start of the final Leg, teams were told to fly to Seattle and search for a building known as the "Cadillac Hotel" to find their next clue. Teams had to figure out the clue was referring to the Washington joint of the Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park. * At Madrona Beach, teams had to inflate a pool mattress and row themselves to a swim raft to retrieve their next clue. * After retrieving their clue from Madrona Beach, teams had to solve a series of riddles in the clue — "I became the 26th and 32nd" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Roosevelt Theodore Roosevelt]; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franklin_D._Roosevelt Franklin D. Roosevelt]), "I am on Tacoma native Blaine Larsen's debut album" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_My_High_School In My '''High School']), "I was called a volunteer cavalry and a John Milius film" ('Rough Riders''') — to figure out their next destination: Roosevelt High School's Rough Riders. * At Roosevelt High School, teams had to go to the gymnasium and battle a team of high school students in an unfair (5 vs. 2) dodgeball game. Once teams win against the students, they will receive their next clue. Route map Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons